


【名柯乙女 琴酒X你】Domesticated Siren

by chuanyuan_122



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuanyuan_122/pseuds/chuanyuan_122
Kudos: 15





	【名柯乙女 琴酒X你】Domesticated Siren

“怎么会有人在做爱的时候炫耀杀人经过呢？”

“有的，他就会。”

琴酒踩着沾了泥的山地靴踏上门廊地毯的时候，你还沉在热水里思考人生。

光斑浮动的浴缸内缘吸附着一堆肥皂泡，你轻触它们中的一两个，然后耳道回响起脆厉的噪音。你知道他回来了，他像一缕幽魂，从落雨的雅克卡蒂埃山岭间回到这里，冰冷的手提着五公斤左右的SRS，7.62×67毫米口径的枪管射出至少两发子弹，带走树丛间逃窜的老鼠。

他走到洗手台旁边，一边剥开防振手套一边看向热气腾腾的浴缸，你正撑着它的扶手坐起来。

黑发在水中弥散漂动，身体在热水浸泡下浮现出血气的淡粉色，如同初生婴儿那样缓慢眨眼，再歪头看他，纯真却性感。皮肤镀满水光又蒙了蒸汽，像咖啡店里那种新鲜出炉，镶着枫叶糖的镜面蛋糕，面包胚子还是热的，小小一块贵到不行，但依然叫人很有食欲。他想跟你做爱，就在浴室里乱搞也可以。

结束工作的清道夫走向你，带着雨季的凉意蹲在浴缸边上。你伸手够他的肩膀，手臂穿过他的长发，再把脸颊贴在他的脖颈侧，比起你热浴过的皮肤，男人身上的温度很低，脉动的节奏明显比平时快很多。他心如擂鼓，却佯装镇定。

琴酒的确不是那种容易袒露爱欲的人，但一开始他还很直白，想要就揽住你的身体胡乱亲吻。现在却总要你主动求爱，他才一副事不关己的样子躺在那，旁观你在他身上起起伏伏又不得要领。到最后，却埋在你身体里没完没了地撞个不停。什么毛病？

食髓知味，固不知餍足。你想到这句话，然后情绪倦怠，趴在他颈窝里不想动弹。他发觉一阵阵温热的鼻息在颈侧绵延，你靠在他怀里安歇，像条美丽易碎的人鱼。

前一个勒索对象是研究西方文学的艺术家，他跪在伏特加枪下发抖的时候，琴酒随手翻开一本希腊神话绘集。

赤裸的尼厄丽德盘踞在礁石间吟唱妖异的歌，塞壬高高扬起羽翼，于是船舷断裂，甲板分崩离析，男人们扑朔着跳进浪花里，心甘情愿变成女妖的腹中餐。

那种莫名其妙的东西本不值得他记住，但他抚摸你湿滑的后背时，这些传说生物又一次出现在他脑子里。

贝尔摩德也说你像可怜的小人鱼，被掳到远离故乡海岸的平原圈禁起来，叫人怜惜。

那时候，琴酒借着boss一句“归属权在Gin，随他处理。”的话，千里迢迢把常驻在海滨的你强行召回本部，还亲自处决了假替身份为你爱人的搭档。

你不认为你的搭档是叛徒，但琴酒说“是”，就没人敢说“不是”，他要杀人谁都拦不住。你明白，他理应是个冷酷的男人，杀伐果断，暴戾恣睢，你不想做出头鸟。

“可劳工也不是说杀就杀的东西啊……”

女明星摆弄着她的高脚杯评价道，“下手太狠，没准儿你一觉醒来，小美人鱼就变成泡沫咯。”

她把唇印留在玻璃制品边缘，暗讽他以权谋私的行径。窗边的爱尔兰明目张胆地嗤笑一声，他沉默不语，只有伏特加从餐盘里抬起头小声问：“人鱼？”

哼，什么小美人鱼。琴酒向来瞧不起学龄儿童的睡前读物，以他的了解，你该是那种靠美艳皮囊和迷人歌声诱惑水手掉进漩涡的残忍女妖才对，每个拜服在你鱼尾下的蠢男人都没什么好结果不是吗？虽然有相当一部分是被他解决的，但他不想承认。

他把“小美人鱼”从浴缸里抱出来，鱼尾还没有化开鳞片变成双腿就丢在床上，搞得床单湿乎乎的。他无所谓，反正等下你会更湿，流更多的水，他不在乎这一点。

皮夹克，武装带，防弹衣。全部都是障碍物。

你蹬一蹬脚，把染雨的摩托头盔踹下床，在他脱完那一身厚重装备的时候从抽屉里摸出安全套。没等拆掉塑料包装，就被人抓住脚腕拽了过去。

“山里在下雨”，琴酒叼着撕开半个角的塑料包装念叨，一只手继续撕，另一只手已经解开了腰带扣，“独木桥上全是泥，他跑到桥中间，回头看我有没有追上他。”

说到这他轻轻笑了一声，冷漠批判猎物临死前的愚蠢。

“所以呢？”，你漫不经心地敷衍他，用小腿勾他的腰，隔着一层薄薄的橡胶套子把他放进自己身体里最温暖潮湿的地方，然后听见他微颤的，愉悦的叹息。

“所以他不该回头，子弹从后脑射进去比从右眼射进去死得好看多了。”

他开始抓着你的腿挺腰，专心顶弄某一处，听你变了调的喘息。彼此熟悉的身体用最默契的方式联接，腿心捅着炙热的东西，跟着抽动的频率变大变硬，你没有控制的能力，只能强忍着撕裂的疼痛用眼神抱怨他急不可耐。

琴酒喜欢看你瞪他，不管是躺在下面享受还是压在上面干活，他都喜欢看你沉沦欲望的脸。女孩年轻的身体禁不起逗弄，才做了一会就开始打颤发抖，弄得他小腹一片滑腻的汁液，却还诚实地用双腿夹紧他的腰不放。

你秀眉微皱咬紧下唇，一副跟他较劲儿的模样。他心里好笑，又忍不住想要折腾你，便握上你胸前晃动的半圆，用力，软滑的乳肉就从指缝里溢出来，然后揪着顶端涨红的乳尖揉捏，低头含住另一边细细啃咬，成功收获一声来之不易的娇哼。

“舒服？”他歪着头问你。你才渐入佳境，身子好像轻飘飘地浮在半空中，哪有功夫回他话。可他一时半会没得到回应，就加重力道逼你开口，哪怕你只能被撞得发出断续的叫声也不管。你没办法，一边喘一边骂他畜牲，词汇撞成三四截变作哼吟，最后被他吻住，尽数堵回嘴里去。

他钳着你的腰，那里很柔软，柔韧性好到把你折起来塞进私人行李箱拖走也不会有什么问题。“真他妈欠操……”，男人的音色嘶哑低沉，模糊不清的下流言语带着古怪的诱惑力钻进耳朵，撩拨你本就不坚定的意志。下面被充满，抽离，再充满的感觉舒服得不行。你知道他很享受，也知道喂饱他还得耗上一阵。

琴酒这时候总能轻而易举在一句话里夹带两三个脏词，你却做不到，还被他骂得翻涌起羞耻的快感。所以干脆逃避现实，用枕头盖住脸，想象自己被洋流冲进大海，在一群跌跌撞撞躲避天敌撕咬的海豚里挣扎，牵引出一连串水泡，它们在鱼群的骸骨跟鲜血中同海水融为一体，直到贪食的虎鲸将你一口吞入腹里才慢慢消失……………

“不专心。”，虎鲸警告你，顺手在你臀肉上拍了一掌以作惩罚。然后把你的腿张开张大，用力往下压，朝更深更热的地方撞进去，体液绞弄着发出色情的响声，强烈的刺激终于让你忍不住尖叫，泪珠流到嘴边又被他吻走。

男人银白的发丝垂落在脸上剥夺了视线，你看不到他这时耽溺肉欲的表情，他却能把你被操得快要坏掉的表情看个够，非常不公平。

然后猝不及防的，你高潮了，战栗着蜷缩起身体又张开，指尖控制不住地在他背上留了几道红印。甬道裹挟着爱液紧紧收缩，吸得他差点没忍住。你大脑酥麻，恍惚中听见他在你耳边闷哼一声，性感得不像话，然后粗喘着轻声说了什么，湿热的舌头跟嘴唇就裹住耳垂舔舐，下边填满你的同时伸手捏住你胸脯的顶端。

接着天旋地转，你反应过来的时候已经被他翻了面，屁股被捞过去紧挨着他的胯，泥泞的穴道又被挤进烫人的东西，饱胀感在下体蔓延，折磨得你几乎丧失意识。

琴酒突然捉住你的手臂，这种压低腰腹又被迫后仰的体位几乎把快感翻倍，你来不及呼吸足够的氧气就承受下一次撞击，如他预料的那样娇喘呻吟。

他开始觉得远离都市的地方也不赖。蒙特利尔的一月份最冷，树林间少了鸟语却多了风鸣，橡木窗子把冷空气全部挡在外头，而他躲在窗子里头受用情热暧昧的熏烤。

你被他抓紧胳膊迫不得已仰着脸，水光淫靡舌尖微吐的样子可爱极了。肉体相互挤压摩擦的水声跟你的叫声混在一起让他兴奋不已。他甚至想就这样录上一段，等你在床上跟他顶嘴的时候拿给你看。

披着人皮的恶魔要把你吃干抹净了。胸部被捏得碰一下都又痒又痛，下体被灌输着麻木酸涩的快感，脑子像打发的奶油，整个人被他拉着才不至于软倒下去。而你残存的意识仍在敲打你，坚决不能让他挂着一脸得意洋洋的表情问：“这就不行了吗？”

那样怪丢人的。

琴酒放慢挺动的速度，空出一只手掰过你的脸。高潮后发红的脸颊摸上去温软顺滑，指尖触摸汗湿的额发跟沾泪的睫毛，你的眼圈很红，满脸湿润的水痕。但那仅仅是生理刺激的结果，还不够让他满足，他要你更糟糕地哭出来。

带茧的指腹在你唇上划过，你就顺从地张开嘴，任由他的手指作祟。津液在指缝中缠绕，成丝成缕从嘴角流下去，流到你白皙纤瘦的脖颈上，引得他忍不住想要低头咬一口。但在他俯身的时候，你先用齿尖咬了他的手指，痛感迅速爬上神经，迫不及待地透露给他一件事。

这样不体贴的侵犯没有让你轻易投降，你完整地包容了他的粗暴肆虐，目前为止也没有做出“利用哭吟的姿态向他寻求温柔”的蠢事，反而进一步挑逗他，煽动他给予你更多野蛮恶劣的快乐。这令他格外愉悦。

琴酒眯着灰绿的眼睛看你，像审视猎物一样，把你瞳孔里湿漉漉的，模糊不清的渴望映入眼帘。某种毒瘾般的淫欲忽然使他心荡神摇，意乱情迷，让他腹下三寸涨得发疼，急于在一个隐秘紧缩的甬道里宣泄欲望。

好得很。他想，他今天非要把你操昏过去不可。

END.


End file.
